


Trust me, this'll work

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Criminal AU, Only if you squint - Freeform, because this wasn't made for love, go crazy fighting over ships, it was made for murderrrr, no explicit relationships - Freeform, not too much though, slight coran/alfor, some blood, unedited because i crave death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: Katie "pidge" Holt, hacker and escape artist, got herself caught and ends up on an island full of other criminals. She reunites with an old friend and joins their group. Can they get off the island together or are they stuck with a bunch of low end criminals?





	Trust me, this'll work

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That summary tho. It sounds like I'm actually trying to be serious for once lol

“Get your filthy hands off me!” Pidge yelled, getting dragged off the helicopter. Her now short red hair was whipping her in the face, the blades making more wind than usual. Her yelling brought a few people’s attention to her but most were used to the newcomers and carried on with their day. She glared at anyone who looked her way and soon everyone went back to what they were doing. She grunted, waiting impatiently for one of the guards to release her from her handcuffs. Once they were finally gone, she brought her hands in front of her, rubbing the red areas on her wrists.  
“Good luck,” the guard said, turning to get back into the chopper.  
“You guys need to work on your welcoming committee!” she yelled over the blades. After they had felt she looked around for anyone she could use as either an ally or a human shield. After looking for a while she noticed a familiar muscular back. When he turned around she noted he had a new scar over the bridge of his nose and a tuft of white hair where it should be black like the rest, but that was still definitely Shiro.  
She made her way over to him, avoiding the crowds of people on the way. When she had almost reached him she was yanked back by someone grabbing her hand. She wrenched her hand from the others and turned to snarl at them. The girl had a certain aura of I’ll break your heart then drag you back in to do it all again. Pidge eyed her up and down, not seeing anything special so to be on this island.  
“Stand down, tiger. Just warning you Shiro doesn’t swing that way. I tried.” Pidge gave the mysterious girl a slightly confused look, still tense. “You were going towards him right? I was just warning you.”  
“Well then it’s a good thing that’s not why I’m going to see him,” She said turning, not even trying to sound civil. It’s not pre-school, she isn’t here to make lifelong friends. “Shiro,” she said, alerting him to her presence.  
“Katie. I’m surprised I didn’t see you here earlier.”  
“Surprised I didn’t get caught?” she said, cocking her hip to the side and smirking up at the older man.  
“You never know,” he cracked a smile. “So, what did you do to finally get caught?”  
“I may or may not have gone to the pentagon, hacked into their servers then when I tried to get this new weapon they were working on shot a few of the guards.”  
Shiro chuckled. “Only you Holts.”  
She smirked. “Damn straight.” She looked around at all the buildings, workers, and people walking by. “So, what goes on here?”  
Shiro glanced around before answering. “Not much. There're no rules other than no going off the island. They don’t care what goes on here otherwise. People just do whatever it takes to survive. Most stay in groups or fly solo. But you put a bunch of high end criminals on an island together, some shits bound to happen.” She snorted at that.  
“So, you got yourself a group here or are you a lone wolf?”  
“The team’s this way,” he gestured for her to follow him into the forest of trees. He didn’t say it out loud, but for Katie it was clear: Welcome to the club. Off of the beach and into the shade it was several degrees colder. You could tell this was a more dangerous part of the island, evident by the blood stained trees and the half hidden bodies throughout the shrubbery.  
“‘S this all your group or… ?” She left the question hanging.  
“All? No. Most? Definitely.” He said, sounding proud. She hummed.  
“I think I might just fit in here.” she thought out loud. Shiro glanced at her but didn’t say anything. They walked up to a tree and stopped.  
“Did you-?”  
“Use the original tree idea?” he interrupted her. “Yup. We made a few minor upgrades since you came up with the idea when you were ten.” He moved the spare part of bark, making it seem like it was a regular tree. Once opened up, you could see the pulley system it used. “It’s really spacious down there. You ready?”  
“Always.” She responded stepping into the space. As Shiro lowered them down, she admired how smooth it was and how long it must’ve taken them. As they finally got down to the bottom, they were greeted by a seemingly empty room.  
“Watch your step.” Shiro warned her. She decided to stay behind and follow his footsteps, memorizing them as she went along. On each side of the room was a piece of wood that only slightly resembled a door. They approached the door on the left hand side of the room were Shiro knocked rhythmically. After a few seconds someone comes to the door and opens it for them.  
“Shiro!” he says, not noticing Pidge.  
“I’m back, and I brought a new member.” he gestured toward her with his head, bringing the other person's attention to her.  
“Well, come on in! Introductions await!” He turned his back, leading them to a room. Pidge followed him in, leaving Shiro to lock the door behind them. The other man walked into a room full of chairs with a few dried blood splatters. The room strongly resembled a lounge room.  
After shooting Shiro a confused look he explained, “They send packets of stuff from the mainland every other month. Food, weapons, clothes, stuff like that. Sometimes it’s just thrown away things that are perfectly fine. The day the shipment comes is the day most people die, fighting for the equipment.” She hummed.  
The man disappeared through a dirt cutout shaped like a door. To get the rest of his team. she realized. She chose to sit in a chair in one of the corners of the room so when everyone was sitting she could look at them without straining. Shrio sat at the end of a couch closest to Pidge. The room was dimly lit with electric lanterns. Probably another reward from a shipment, she thought. After a few seconds more of observing, she mustered up the strength to ask “My brother?”  
“Two islands over,” He answered, not looking her in the eyes. “I got the information out of a guard three moons ago.”  
“Moons?”  
“Months. It’s the easiest way to track it. We usually say suns instead of,” he paused. “what’s the word?”  
“Days,” she supplied.  
“Yes, days. Sorry, it’s been awhile since I’ve been on the mainland.”  
“I know,” The others walked in and that was the end of that conversation. The one that answered the door sat down across from Pidge, seemingly not phased at all by the new person. The other two however were not convinced and seemed more on guard when they sat down. All three she didn’t know had darker skin, two men one woman. The one from the door had dark brown hair, while the other had black and the woman had shoulder length white hair.  
Once everyone was seated the man from the door asked, “So are you going to introduce us or what?”  
Shiro sighed and said, “This is Katie. Or Pidge.” She waved at everyone. Once he said the tension died. She shot a look at Shiro but her question was answered before he could open his mouth.  
“Katie as in hacker genius and escape artist Katie?” door man asked.  
“The one and only,” She said leaning back into her chair. “And you are?”  
“Lance,” Shrio interrupted. “Our sharpshooter. Never misses. Does great on undercover missions.” Shiro moved on to the next man. “Hunk. Explosives master, engineer, and a damn good cook.” Last the woman. “Allura. Deadly in any and all ways, though prefers close combat with a bat.”  
“Aw, you have your very own Harley Quinn.”  
“Watch it, shorty,” Allura warned. Pidge noticed she had a heavy accent.  
“Alright,” Pidge clapped her hands together. “So, what’s the plan to get off here?”  
“My step father should be here to pick us up in 7 suns,” Allura said.  
“Is he able to intercept the sensors and readings from where he is?”  
“Yes, but he needs us to disable the mines and rockets surrounding the island.”  
“And how do we do that?”  
“There’s a group of trees somewhere disguised to hide control panels.” Lance spoke up.  
“Have you located it?” She said, sitting up in her seat.  
He nodded. “Two suns ago.”  
“Next thing we need to do,” Shiro said, “is get you and Hunk there to interfere with their signals so Coran can get in and get us out in one piece.”  
Pidge smirked. “Can do.”  
~  
The entire team walked to the market place on the shore, looking for anything they would need and trading all they didn’t without looking suspicious. Allura and Pidge were paired up looking for items, as Shiro and Hunk were, while Lance was watching guard in a nearby tree.  
As Pidge was examining a dull wrench, she heard yelling nearby. Most others didn’t think much of it or supposedly didn’t hear it over the clamor of people. She made eye contact with Shiro, Hunk, and Allura and they nodded, telling her he heard it too. The four of them moved toward the sound, and subtly motioned for Lance to follow them, but stay in the tree line.  
Once they reached the yelling, they noted it was what seemed like a group arguing with an individual.  
“You know better than to break code.” One of the group members said.  
“I think we all know where this is going.” The individual said, uncrossing his arms. It looked like he was getting ready for a fight.  
Before anything could break out, Shiro interjected. “What’s going on here.”  
“He stole our shit!” One of the group members yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the individual. The man just scoffed.  
“Is there any other way to resolve this?” To an outsider it may have looked like Shiro was a peacemaker but the rest of the group knew why he was doing this. They didn’t need a scandal to happen right before they tried to escape. They would just increase security.  
“He broke the Galra code.” The group member in the front stated. “He has to die, or kill all of us avoiding death. But what’s the odds of that?” There were scattered laughs through the group. “See you in hell, Keith.” Publicly saying a real name. That meant death.  
The member in front threw a knife directly to Keith's center. He braced himself for impact but before it could reach him there was the sound of a gunshot from the side. Keith opened his eyes only to see the blade lying a few feet over with a bullet hole in the center.  
“Try that again,” Lance said, hopping down from the tree and walking in front of Keith. “I dare you.”  
The group prepared for a fight while Pidge knew that Lance’s gunshot was heard by everyone in the market.  
“We need to get out of here,” she whispered to Shiro. He nodded and checked to make sure everyone heard. When Shiro made eye contact with Keith, he looked surprised to be consulted, but nodded anyways. Before the other group could blink, they disappeared into the treeline.  
~  
Once they were back to the hideout, Shiro started muttering to himself and pacing, something he does when he’s upset. Lance approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Shiro stopped pacing and looked at Lance.  
“We’re gonna be alright, Shiro,” Lance reassured him. Shrio took some time to calm down then turned to address the now group of five.  
“This makes things a bit more complicated, but I’m sure we can fit one more, right?” he said, giving Allura a pointed look.  
“Of course.” She answered.  
“Hold on,” Keith spoke up. “I’m really grateful for what you did back there, but if you just leave me, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  
“And yet you know we can’t do that,” Allura said, bracing herself incase something happened.  
Keith sighed. “I thought so, was just checking.”  
“Amazing,” said Pidge. “Now, are we getting off this island or what?”  
“Ok, Lance, Allura, escort Hunk and Pidge to the control panel, I’ll give Keith a rundown of what’s going on. If you need us, call.” Shiro ordered. Everyone nodded, and the four get ready to go.  
~  
“We’re getting close,” Allura stated. They were in what Pidge would guess was the center of the island, the most heavily forested area. Lance had a bow that looked like he carved it himself. It had intricate designs all over, probably a source of his boredom, but it looked solid. Allura had a few throwing knives and Hunk and Pidge each had a simple pistol to protect themselves. As they kept walking deeper, it got darker, even though it was mid day.  
“There,” she pointed out. To any other observer it may have seemed like a normal group of trees, but as the group was looking closer they noticed the metallic look.  
Hunk turned from the tree to say “Pidge, could you help me get this open? Lance, Allura watch our backs. If anything looks suspicious we're climbing a tree until we think it's safe.” The other three nodded and got started on their jobs. Hunk and Pidge felt around the tree to find a divot.  
“Here,” Pidge said, barely above a whisper. She got out the wrench she bought in the marketplace and started prying at the tree. Hunk noticed and came over to help. After a while of prying, it popped open an inch. Before Hunk ripped it off, Pidge checked. As she thought, it was rigged to notify headquarters when someone tried to open it. After a couple of seconds of fumbling around, she got it so it wouldn't set anything off.  
“Go ahead big guy.” She stepped back to let Hunk do his thing. He walked to where it was propped open and ripped the entire cover off. “Nice work.”  
Together they rewired and fucked up the system, making it so Coran could get to them, but no one would notice everything was offline until they were long gone. They looked at their work and without making eye contact high fived.  
“Allura, Lance, let’s go.” Hunk said. They all got their weapons ready in case someone tried to confront them, and started heading back to their hideout. As the trees grew thinner, they encountered three men. They were in Keith's group. Galra? Pidge thought.  
“You-” One tried to say something, but was cut off by Hunk shooting him. No more than three seconds later, the other two were lying on the ground with arrows through their heads.  
“Well,” Lance said, breaking the silence.  
“Hide the bodies,” Allura commanded. They drug the bodies into the underbrush, hiding them as well and as quickly as they could.  
“And times up. We need to move.” Hunk told them. Pidge looked one last time at the pools of blood where their bodies had been and nodded. The four walked away from the scene, knowing they did what they had to. None would admit it, but it was satisfying to do that, even fun. Pidge then realized when they got to the mainland, they wouldn’t be splitting up.  
~  
“Man, I can’t wait to get back to the mainland.” Hunk said, leaning back on one of the couches. They were all seated around the common room, some on couches and some in front.  
“What are we even gonna do when we get back?” Lance asked the question that was on all of their minds.  
After a few moments of silence, Keith spoke up. “I wouldn’t mind, y’know, it staying like this.”  
“What, all of us on the island forever?” Lance said sarcastically.  
“You know what I meant,” Keith scowled.  
Lance sighed. “Yeah, yeah I do.”  
“My step father has a house large enough to house all of us in Southern California.”  
Some nodded while others made their own verbal agreements, but in the end they all knew where they would be heading to when they got to the mainland.  
“Alright everyone,” Shiro said, getting up from his position on the couch. “Get everything you need and leave everything else. Hunk, is everything wired up?”  
“This place will be ready to blow on your command,” Hunk answered.  
“Good. After you gather everything get some rest and be ready to get up and get moving early.”  
Everyone nodded and departed, mentally preparing themselves for what was going to happen.  
“Keith, time to get up.” Whoevers hand was on his shoulder, gently probing him to wake up. Keith sat up to see Shiro crouching by his spot on the ground. He looked over to see Lance already awake, getting what few possessions he had ready for the day. The light shuffling from a room over alerted him that most everyone was already awake.  
“How much longer.” Keith asked, almost fully awake already.  
“An hour or so.” Shiro responded. “It’s hard to tell.”  
Keith gave him a sad smile. “I know.”  
Shiro got up from his crouching position and held out a hand to Keith. He took it and stood up. See, Keith knew he wouldn’t have much to carry. Just his blade and possibly some extra things they couldn’t carry.  
He couldn’t sleep the night before. He was too busy thinking. No, the correct word would be hoping. He hoped this would be better than the Galra dictatorship, where everyone is loyal, but not really. Hoping, instead of leaving him to drown because the mission is too important, these people would try. While he hated to hope, he couldn’t help it.  
Lance paused in what he was doing and looked at Keith.  
“You’re doing a lot of thinking there mullet. You alright?” He walked towards Keith.  
“I’m fine.” He shook himself out of his thoughts.  
“Boys!” they heard Allura yell from the common room.  
Keith walked out to meet the others while Shiro and Lance turned to grab the last of their things. When he walked out only Pidge and Allura were out, standing side by side in the middle of the room. Keith stood facing them and after a while the other three joined him.  
“We all remember the plan, right?” Pidge spoke when everyone was in the room.  
Everyone nodded.  
“We’re going over it one more time, just in case,” Allura said. “Lance?”  
“Take down the guards as swiftly and quietly as possible.”  
“Hunk?”  
“Wait in the tree line until we can hear the ‘copter getting near.”  
“Keith?”  
“Once we can see the chopper, take down anyone in the way.”  
“And?”  
“We don’t care how many bodies drop as long as they aren’t ours.”  
“Good. Shiro?”  
“Get on and never look back.”  
“Wow this was cliche.” Lance blurted out.  
Katie rolled her eyes. “Alright, Hunk’s got this place set up so as soon as we’re gone, this place will be too.”  
“Alright everyone, let’s roll out.” Shiro said in his leader voice. Everyone stepped out the door, not once looking back.  
As they walked silently through the forest at what Katie would guess was 5am on the mainland, they knew most would be asleep, and those who weren't would know not to try anything. Katie had come to terms with the fact she wouldn’t be seeing her brother for a while. His island would still be heavily guarded by the time they got out and there were few means by which she could communicate with him. But as she squatted in the bushes, she promised herself she would get to him someday.  
“...and so those guards will be over there,” Shiro pointed out, pulling her from her thoughts. “Hunk and Lance go left and get those guards. Keith and Pidge go right. Allura and I will be here in case anything happens.” They nodded and went their instructed ways.  
There were two at each outpost so each group would have to approach the outposts separately but quickly. The two guards stood, almost half asleep, oblivious to the movements behind them. Keith signalled for Katie to get the guard on the left while he got the other. She nodded and they moved closer. They counted down on their fingers and simultaneously moved to their target. Katie wrapped her hand around the guards mouth and used the other to snap the woman's neck, then after a few seconds let the body fall to the ground. Keith wrapped his hand around the man's mouth and stabbed him through his back so that the tip of his blade was barely visible through his chest. He pulled it out and let the body fall, his blade cover in the crimson red of blood. They nodded to each other and moved to the next outpost.  
Lance and Hunk, on the other hand, were having a little bit of difficulty. They approached their outpost and agreed on who had who. Lance stayed a little further back and prepared his bow as Hunk crept forwards.  
Thinking he saw Hunks signal, Lance let go of the bowstring and shot one guard through the eyes so he wouldn’t have time to react. The other guard, however, was alerted by his partner's body falling to the ground. The guard grabbed a knife and without a word whipped around and slashed at whatever he could, finally landing a shallow cut on Hunk’s cheek. Hunk, seemingly unfazed, grabbed the hand holding the knife and with very little difficulty turned the blade in his hand and slit the guard's throat. The guard went down with the blade still in his hand but Lance and Hunk, aware of how much grunting the guards did, rushed to their second post before they could investigate what the noises were.  
Keith and Katie made it back first and Shiro and Allura were ready for anything having heard the grunts from the left. Almost eighty ticks later there was rustling in the woods from the left and all four tensed. As the rustling grew closer Hunk and Lance emerged from the trees, and all four sighed in relief.  
“All eight?” Shiro asked. The four nodded.  
“Any minute now.” Allura warned them. They waited in the tree line, listening. After about five minutes, the faint sound of a helicopter could be heard. Since the sun still wasn’t up, almost no one was awake, meaning less blood would have to be spilled. They were each slightly disappointed, but they would have plenty of time later if this worked out. As soon as the chopper touched the sandy beaches, the six ran from the tree line to the now open door. As Katie hopped in she realized with a start that the people on the mainland were trying to aim the missiles at them.  
“Everyone hurry on!” she yelled over the chopper. She turned to the ginger man in the cockpit and yelled, “How fast can you get us out of here?”  
“As soon as everyone’s on, we’ll see!” he yelled back. Allura climbed over Katie and sat down in the copilots seat. Shiro was the last to get on, and he slammed the door behind him.  
“Get ready!” Allura yelled. “This thing is about to go as fast as it possibly can!”  
It lurched to a start and after lifting off, launched them into the air. Katie watched as the missiles were moving with them but nothing happened.  
“And we’re out of range in 3, 2,” But Allura’s stepfather was cut off by a series of whoops and hollers from the team that had just made it off the island.  
~3 years later~  
A man in his early twenties was sitting at a bar, nursing his drink. His hood was pulled over his head so only a few wisps of midnight black hair could be seen hanging in front of his face.  
“... and anyone in the Southern California area, remember to lock your house and be careful when you’re alone, because the infamous team voltron, as the media has named them, have yet to show any mercy,” a news anchor said, playing in the background of the conversations of those surrounding the man.  
“You alright man?” asked the bartender. “You’ve been sittin’ here for like an hour.”  
“I’m fine, just waiting on a friend.” His voice was rough and as he reached for his drink his hand was covered in visible scars. The bartender shrugged and turned to return to his work.  
The man glanced at a clock, smirked and turned in his seat. He got up and walked out into the crisp night air, making an abrupt turn into an alley behind the bar. The other four were already waiting there, Allura and Coran having stayed home due to injuries.  
“How much longer?” the Cuban asked.  
“He and Haggar just finished their drinks, so they should be back here any minute.”  
It didn’t take long for the pair to find their way to the alley, hoping for some fun behind the bar.  
Shiro stepped up to him, gun pointed between the eyes, and the rest followed behind.  
“Hello, Zarkon.”  
The gunshot could be heard up and down the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it if you even got this far


End file.
